Naruto the Superman
by bradw316
Summary: Naruto had not only Kyuubi sealed into at birth but Superman as well. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

1 - Sealing a Superman

Kushina was gasping for air from the tremendous pain using her rapidly dwindling chakra reserves trying to hold down the Kyuubi. _Kurama you jerk_,_ letting that weirdo in the cool orange colored mask control you,_ she looks up from her thoughts watching her beloved husband reappear riding Gamabunta. _Minato-kun,_ she smiled weakly looking down at her beautiful infant son in her arms, _oh sochi, _tears begin flowing down her cheeks.

Minato looked on seeing his wife's chakra chains holding the large biju at bay. He was about to go into a series of hand signs hoping to use the Reaper Death Seal to seal both his wife's chakra and the nine-tails into their son but before he could begin a strange man flew into his line of sight arms crossed over his chest. The man was staring coolly at the huge fox, he was heavily muscled, wearing a skin tight outfit of red, blue, and yellow, with a long flowing red cape, he had on the center of his chest a red and yellow stylize pentagon with a red S at the center. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I saw the trouble and came to help, you can call me Superman," the large man stated.

"Where did you come from?" Minato asked looking even for confused.

This sparked a look of uncertainty in the large man's eyes, "That I'm not sure of, one moment I'm trying contain a massive explosion the next thing I know I'm standing on top of that monument back in that village," Superman explained. "I see that large creature heading toward the village and decided to see if I can help."

"The creature before us is the Nine-Tailed Fox, he's a creature of pure Chakra," Minato paused noticing the fox was trying to get free of the chains his wife had summon and he could see she was struggling as her life force was rapidly fading. _Bless the Uzumaki longevity bloodline_, he thought. "In some circles it's a demon."

Superman winced having fought more then his fair share of demons in the past but from what he can sense in this monstrosity it wasn't on par with creatures like Doomsday, Darkseid, or the Spectre, power but violent and unfocused. "I've fought demons and monsters like him before. But any suggestions would be helpful."

"I have a way to stop him but, its costly," Minato replied jumping down and running to his wife. "Kushina are you and Naruto alright?"

"Naruto's fine, can you believe he's sleeping through all this," Kushina giggled weakly, "Not even an hour old and he's already lazier than I am."

Minato smiled sadly amazed his wife could make light on this situation, Superman landed next to them looking down at the beautiful red head. The Kryptonian saw a lot of blood falling out the corners of her mouth her eyes were drooping but aside from that she was surprisingly cheerful on the surface.

"As I said Superman I have a way to defeat the Kyuubi," Minato said looking at the taller man.

The man of steel nods looking back up at the huge fox, "What will you do?" he asked.

The blonde Hokage looks down at his wife and explained in detail what he had planned. Kushina protested violently willing to take the Kyuubi back into herself and let it die with her. The argument went back and forth in the end she reluctantly agreed with his plan. Superman smiled sadly, remembering how his own Kryptonian parents had sacrificed themselves to ensure he lived sending him to Earth. "How much of this chakra would be needed to seal not only that fox but me into your son?"

"Not much I'd simply ask the Death God to seal you in, but why would you do that?" Minato asked with a frown.

"Once inside that creature will be at half power and weakened from being resealed into your son. I can combat it and possibly destroy it from the inside," the Kryptonian explained.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other before looking at the huge fox who was trying to break free. "But if that happens, your power and life energy will be slowly drained into our son. Plus if you fight the Kyuubi in the seal your battle will drain the both of you faster."

"To save your son, your village, and your world I'm more than willing to make that sacrifice. Your son will benefit from my powers and with the fox gone he'll have full access to it's chakra," Superman responded.

Kushina [pumped her fist with surprising energy, "You're so cool, Super-kun!"

"Is she always like this?" the man of steel asked.

Minato chuckled, "I've gotten use to it." The 4th Hokage then began going through twenty something different hand signs. When he finished ending in the snake hand sign he looked up and smirked at the huge fox, "**Forbidden Art: Death Reaper Seal!**"

The fox realizing what was about to take place tried to bring its claw down only to have the man in blue intercept it and hold it with a strength he didn't think was possible for a mortal. "_**I will not be sealed again foolish mortal!**_"

Superman looked up in determination, "Better get use to looking at me fox, we'll be sharing a lot of time together at least until your dead."

With that the Death Reaper summoned it looks at it's two targets then begins it's ritual amazed at the strength the man in blue had. "_Souls offered for me are acceptable one's power split while other sealed within the boy,_" a raspy voice stated pushing it's hand through Minato's stomach then splitting twice taking one half through the blonde hokage while the other put the grabbed Superman and pushed him into Naruto's stomach before finally grabbing the last part of the fox and doing the same. "_It is done," _with that finished the reaper vanished leaving two dying people with just enough chakra to speak to their son one last time.

Author's Note: Short introduction to yet another fic I'm doing, this one is a Naruto/Superman thing opinions, reviews, comments, and help will all be appreciated, flames, and douches will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Death of a Biju

Sarutobi had appeared on the remnants of the battlefield after the Kyuubi had vanished he spotted his wife slowly recovering from being rendered unconscious. He walked up to the basinet seeing a baby placed in it with care and two prone figures lying next to it. "Kushina, Minato," he whispered his throat thick with emotion.

"_Kyuubi will be dead either in a few minutes or a few years, depends on how strong Superman-san is,_" Minato's reply came before he finally surrendered himself to death.

The 3rd Hokage stood a moment processing the information as several ANBU appeared among them was Kakashi. "Sensei, Lady Kushina!" the silver haired young man cried out.

"They're gone Kakashi, but they did something none have ever done before, they've killed a biju," Sarutobi smiled slightly.

"What about this seal?" Kakashi asked kneeling next to the blonde infant holding his hand out which the child grabbed at it. "Is this Naruto?"

"Yes that's Naruto and the seal is more complicated," Sarutobi asked and both had to step back as a bright flare surrounded the blonde infant. "Let's take him back to the tower and get Inoichi to check the child's mindscape." With that Sarutobi picked up the basinet and the child. With a swirl of leaves the group left the area injured and dead to the hospital and the rest to the tower.

XXX

Inoichi emerged from Naruto's mindscape gasping for air, "By the Kami," he whispered turning to the aged hokage. "I've never seen a battle like I just saw."

"Is that why we keep seeing flares coming from Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as another bright light appeared this time it has a bit more coloration a kind of bluish tint.

"Yeah, this tall heavily muscled man is engaging the Kyuubi in a battle so fierce that I couldn't breathe. The amount of KI was nasty I felt like I was dying several times over," the blonde jonin responded. "But the fox was losing badly I'd say the end of the day or week it'll be done."

The old hokage nodded rubbing his chin in thought, "Very well, Kakashi locate Rin and bring her here," he turned to the gathered ANBU. "Send out messengers to Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'm ordering them back."

The Anbu all nod and vanish quickly, Sarutobi turned looking down at the boy as another flash of chakra appeared, Hiashi Hyuga was also present and currently using his Byakugan to watch the infant's chakra. "Dear kami I can see his chakra network beginning to form already, and they are massive what kind of being did Minato seal in with the Kyuubi?"

"Don't know but that guy, can punch about a thousand times harder than Princess Tsunade, can use a fir jutsu from his eyes, breathes both powerful wind and ice jutsu, his speed make Gai look slow, seems most of Kyuubi's strike don't even phase him, and he can fly. Can you imagine if Naruto grows up with even half those abilities, then tack on what he possibly use being Minato and Kushina's son," Inoichi explained having seen the abilities of the muscled man in action. He chuckled wryly at the 3rd, "He'd make your title as Kami of Shinobi look cheap."

Sarutobi smiled, "Yes, but considering his lineage it's not surprising, while not directly related to the 1st and 2nd Hokage he is related to them through marriage," he paused. "I'm not sure how closely Mito Uzumaki and Kushina were related maybe aunt and niece, or cousins but they are part of the same clan."

"Is that why you ordered Tsunade to return?" Hiashi asked.

The old man nodded, "she is under her familial obligation to look after him."

XXX

It took about a week for Weasel and Cat to find the elusive Sannin and her apprentice but they found her in a small village surprisingly enough looking after some of the sick. There approach was silent but the Sannin had sensed them shortly after they entered the village. "What do you two want?" she asked her voice sounding devoid of emotion.

"The Hokage orders you back to the Hidden leaf, under penalty of death Princess Tsunade," Weasel replied activating his Sharingan just encase.

"I told Minato and sensei that I'll never go back, Minato understood that and the old man agreed," the blonde Sannin stated firmly standing up.

"The 4th is dead," the young man's voice faltered thick with emotion, "as is Kushina-sensei, the 3rd hokage orders you to return to look after their son."

Tsunade looked down tears escaping her cheeks remembering the little red-headed fireball she remembered the day this girl had been made a member of her squad alongside Shizune and Mitoko Uchiha. She had requested it when she found out her connection to the girl. Apparently the girl knew about it as well because regardless of her rank as Jonin-sensei Kushina always called her auntie. Later after her team all became Jonin they drifted apart, Mitoko married Fugaku and was force to become a house wife by the Uchiha clan, Kushina stayed with Shizune and Tsunade until she fell in love with Minato, apologizing to them over and over again saying she just couldn't help herself.

The blonde woman chuckled sadly before looking up at Weasel, "Okay we'll go, but only because I have family waiting, if I didn't I wouldn't care at all if I was declared missing-nin."

XXX

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived at the same time one appearing at the office door the other on the window ledge. Sarutobi sighed glancing at the pupil sitting on the ledge, "Don't you ever use doors, Jiraiya?"

"Why windows are just as good," the toad-Sannin smirked lecherously at Tsunade, "Hey princess looking as good as ever."

"Shut it pervert," Tsunade sighed rolling her eyes then they caught a bright blue flash out the corner of there eyes. Tsunade rushed over to the basinet and spotted a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed baby boy looking up at her and smiled his toothless smile. That moment caused her heart to melt, "Looks so much Minato," she said softly but she could see a few of Kushina's traits in him two, his nose and chin. She gently picked him up and cradled him rocking him in her arms.

"What was that bright flash of chakra sensei?" Jiraiya asked a faint smile on his face watching Tsunade seeming fold into her motherly instincts

"A battle between a man named Superman and the Nine-tailed fox, only a select few know this," Sarutobi sighed. "I had hoped the battle would be long over before you got here, but I must say the fox is persistant. Last Inoichi checked though it was on its last legs, severely depleted of chakra, heavily injured the only reason why it hasn't been killed outright is because of its immense healing."

"So you can't safely estimate when the fox will be finally killed," Jiraiya stated walking over and examining the seal he saw it flicker several times and when it picked up speed in the flicker a bright flash of chakra was seen, this time it almost royal blue. "Whoever this Superman is he's winning, that last chakra pulse held almost no demonic energy in it."

"Yes, but time is different in there they probably have been fighting for almost a full three decades or barely a few minutes," Sarutobi explained as Naruto started crying. Tsunade looked down and smiled.

"Shizune go and fetch me some formula, a bottle several baby items from the store," the blonde Sannin responded the young girl nods leaving quickly.

Shortly after the girl left another chakra burst exploded out of Naruto only this time it was much larger and was accompanied by a large inhuman roar. Sarutobi signaled on of the ANBU and he vanished shortly to return with Inoichi. Not being told what need to be done , the blonde man quickly travelled into Naruto's mind.

XXX

Inoichi walked up to the gate and hoping to see something but what he found was a slowly fading red chakra which slowly turned into the standard blue chakra as it was absorbed into Naruto. His squinted into the darkness as a figure slowly walked into the light. He looked exhausted and a lot older than the last time the blonde jonin had seen him. "Superman-san?"

"The…fox…is…gone,…Naruto's…chakra will probably have finished both it's chakra and my energy by tomorrow," Superman smiled faintly, "call me Clark."

Inoichi stayed with the hero until he finally faded, he went back into his body heart heavy with the last hours that he had witnessed. "It is done, Superman-san has finished the task he vow to Lord Minato."

Sarutobi nodded interlacing his fingers in front of him and setting his chin upon them, "Then I here by give posthumously give Superman our greatest honor, he will go down into our bingo books as a SS-class shinobi with the distinction of being a Biju killer, the first ever made in the Elemental Nations."

Author's Note: I'm not making these things to long mainly because I'm distracted a lot mostly because of the heat so don't expect anything new until the fall.


End file.
